


Bill Cipher x Reader

by AcEHaRdWaRe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcEHaRdWaRe/pseuds/AcEHaRdWaRe
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Bill Cipher x Reader

3rd POV   
Bill and his ally Y/N were both entities from the 2nd dimension. Bill and Y/N had plotted for years to get out of their dimension. Bill had made deals with many souls in Gravity Falls, finding their town the most promising. Upon the rift opening Bill and Y/N made their way to Gravity Falls to start their rule amongst the mortals.   
Bill gave his instructions to the population and began creating his Weirdmagedon. He used Y/N's idea and made many multicolored "weirdness bubbles" filled with horrors that would drive the remaining people of Gravity Falls insane. The last thing he did to begin his reign was creating a castle to rule the dimension.   
Bill led his Y/N into the penthouse of the castle where they would plot more and more ways to conquer and destroy this dimension. 

Bill's POV  
There he is, my Y/N. He looks so nice when he is three dimensional. I can't wait til we capture six fingers, so I can show off Y/N. We will be kings of this weird-weird world. I conveniently happened to run out of bodies, so now we have to share. I set him at top my lap as we partied with our other henchmaniacs.   
"Y/N, why don't we go explore this town."   
"Sure but while we're at let's find old Fordsy."  
"Let's go."   
I took Y/N's hand and walked into town with him. We stumbled into town, wreaking havoc wherever we went.   
While talking in front of the local church, a beam went straight through Bill's hat, angering both Y/N and Bill.   
Y/N turned around and grabbed Ford.  
"You'll pay for that."   
His eyes grew red as he began to choke out Ford. As the light began to leave Ford’s eyes, Bill rested a hand on Y/N’s shoulders, pulling him away.   
“He needs to pay Bill!”  
Bill planted a gentle kiss on Y/N’s lips.  
“Not yet, I want to make him my little toy. Hey Fordsie!!!! Why did the old man do this?”  
Bill held up his hands and Ford followed suit. Soon, Bill had him turned to stone. He handed the frozen Ford to Y/N and smiled.   
“Why thank you.”  
Bill took Y/N’s hand and floated up to his pyramid.   
“Let’s go build our kingdom.”  
Y/N smiled and entered the pyramid with Bill, ready to rule over Gravity Falls.


End file.
